Wireless mobile devices have become very common and have been acquired and are carried in their personal possession by the masses due to their low cost, convenience, and functionality. These wireless devices also come equipped with features such as speakerphone, camera and GPS location.
The US federal government has required that mobile phones be also useful and function like landline phones for dialing 911 emergency calls. That is, the mobile phones need to compute and find the physical location of the mobile device with a specified accuracy and communicate that information automatically to a 911 operator.
The following information is excerpted from the FCC website: http://www.fcc.gov/cqb/consumerfacts/wireless911srvc.html
The number of 911 calls placed by people using wireless phones has radically increased. Public safety personnel estimate that about 50 percent of the millions of 911 calls they receive daily are placed from wireless phones, and that percentage is growing.
For many Americans, the ability to call 911 for help in an emergency is one of the main reasons they own a wireless phone. Other wireless 911 calls come from “Good Samaritans” reporting traffic accidents, crimes or other emergencies. Prompt delivery of these and other wireless 911 calls to public safety organizations benefits the public by promoting safety of life and property.
While wireless phones can be an important public safety tool, they also create unique challenges for public safety and emergency response personnel and for wireless service providers. Because wireless phones are mobile, they are not associated with one fixed location or address. A caller using a wireless phone could be calling from anywhere. While the location of the cell site closest to the caller may provide a very general indication of the caller's location, that information is not usually specific enough for rescue personnel to deliver assistance to the caller quickly.
As part of its efforts to improve public safety, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has adopted rules aimed at improving the reliability of wireless 911 services and the accuracy of the location information transmitted with a wireless 911 call. Such improvements enable emergency response personnel to provide assistance to 911 callers much more quickly.
The FCC's wireless 911 rules apply to all wireless licensees, broadband Personal Communications Service (PCS) licensees, and certain Specialized Mobile Radio (SMR) licensees. Here are the specific requirements.
Basic 911 Rules Require Wireless Service Providers to:
                transmit all 911 calls to a Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP), regardless of whether the caller subscribes to the provider's service or not.Phase I Enhanced 911 (E911) Rules Require Wireless Service Providers to:        within six months of a valid request by a PSAP, provide the PSAP with the telephone number of the originator of a wireless 911 call and the location of the cell site or base station transmitting the call.Phase II E911 Rules Require Wireless Service Providers to:        within six months of a valid request by a PSAP, provide more precise location information to PSAPs; specifically, the latitude and longitude of the caller. This information must be accurate to within 50 to 300 meters depending on the type of technology used.        by Sep. 11, 2012, provide even more precise location information, specifically, information accurate to the closest PSAP. The FCC established a five year phase-in period for this requirement to allow wireless service providers more time to develop this capability. Wireless service providers must report to the FCC annually on their progress in supplying this more accurate location information for PSAPs with Phase II E911 capability.        
Wireless service providers may comply with certain FCC E911 rules by ensuring that 95 percent of their customers' handsets are E911-capable (also referred to as location-capable). The FCC's rules permit providers to choose how they will meet this requirement. Some providers may provide incentives to encourage customers without location-capable phones to obtain new, location-capable phones. For example, they may offer location-capable handsets at a discount. Some providers may choose to prevent reactivation of older handsets that don't have E911 capability, or may adopt various other measures.
If a provider declines to reactivate a handset that is not location-capable, the FCC requires the provider to still deliver a 911 call from that handset to the appropriate PSAP. The provider, however, may not be able to accurately and automatically determine your location for the PSAP. Therefore, when replacing your handset, you should always ask about the new handset's E911 capabilities.
The FCC's 911 rules for wireless service providers are being implemented over a period of several years. In addition, cities and states must update their PSAPs to receive caller identification and location information, a costly effort that can take several years to complete. Therefore, consumers that call 911 from a wireless phone should remember the following:                Tell the emergency operator the location of the emergency right away.        Give the emergency operator your wireless phone number so that, if the call gets disconnected, the operator can call you back.        If your wireless phone is not “initialized” (meaning you do not have a contract for service with a wireless service provider), and your emergency call gets disconnected, you must call the emergency operator back because the operator does not have your telephone number and cannot contact you.        To help public safety personnel allocate emergency resources, learn and use the designated number in your state for highway accidents or other non life-threatening incidents. Often, states reserve specific numbers for these types of incidents. For example, “#77” is the number used for highway accidents in Virginia. The number to call for non life-threatening incidents in your state can be found in the front of your phone book.        Refrain from programming your phone to automatically dial 911 when one button, such as the “9” key, is pressed. Unintentional wireless 911 calls, which often occur when auto-dial keys are inadvertently pressed, cause problems for emergency call centers.        If your wireless phone came pre-programmed with the auto-dial 911 feature already turned on, turn off this feature. Check your user manual to find out how.        Lock your keypad when you're not using your wireless phone. This action also prevents accidental calls to 911.        
Also, consider creating a contact in your wireless phone's memory with the name “ICE” (in Case of Emergency) listing the phone numbers of people you want to be notified if there is an emergency.
While the FCC regulation provides for the equivalent 911 capability in the mobile phones for a physical location, as now exists in the landline phones, however, still more improvements and enhancements are needed in the way mobile devices may be used to make emergency calls, in the case of an emergency.
Hence it is the objective of the embodiments herein to make the emergency calls using the mobile devices more convenient. It is yet another objective to minimize the time and or the steps required to make such emergency calls.